inazuma_elevenfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Sangoku Taichi
Perfil Inazuma Eleven GO= Japanese version *''"Raimon's previous captain. His kindness is his team's mainstay."'' ---- European version *''"Some call him the heart of the Raimon team. A reliable pillar of loyalty."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *''"Some call him the heart of the Raimon team. A kind, big brother type."'' Aparência Ele é alto, tem cabelo encaracolado castanho escuro que é raspado dos lados e seus olhos são pretos. Ele também tem uma cor de pele clara. Personalidade Sangoku é uma pessoa amável e amável, sempre gentil com seus amigos e companheiros de equipe. Apesar de não ser capaz de pegar muitos dos tiros no início, ele trabalha duro e tenta não deixar seu time para baixo. Enredo Antes de Inazuma Eleven GO Enquanto jogava contra Tengawara, ele teve um flashback e foi mostrado que ele estava jogando alegremente com seus amigos em sua infância e como ele estava jogando futebol com eles como goleiro. Ele também nomeou sua mãe a deusa da vitória . ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' Sangoku fez sua estréia junto com toda a equipe Raimon que é liderada por Shindou Takuto no final do episódio 1 para ajudar o time que foi atacado por Tsurugi Kyousuke . No episódio 2 , ele ficou irritado quando Tsurugi respondeu cinicamente a Shindou depois que ele perguntou o que ele e Tenma estavam fazendo no campo de futebol. Depois, eles tiveram uma partida contra o time de Tsurugi . Ele usou Burning Catch para tentar bloquear Death Sword of Tsurugi, mas ele não conseguiu bloqueá-lo com sucesso. Assim como os outros membros, ele foi muito espancado. Depois, Shindou de repente liberou seu poder, o que resultou em um Keshin, e roubou a bola, mas estava severamente cansado e desmaiou. Ele foi enviado para o hospital com Kirino Ranmaru ao lado de Shindou. Mais tarde, muitos membros da equipe de Raimon deixaram o clube de futebol, o que devastou os que sobraram e Tsurugi entrou mais tarde, afirmando que ele estava se juntando à equipe de Raimon, que surpreendeu a todos de Raimon. Depois, eles tiveram uma partida contra o Eito e tiveram que perder, já que foi instruído pelo Fifth Sector , deixando Sangoku desconfortável, já que ele podia parar os tiros de Eito com seu Burning Catch, mas os deixou entrar por causa da pontuação. Ele ficou surpreso depois que Shindou marcou com um chute normal, resultando no placar de 3 a 1, o que foi contra o pedido. Durante o episódio 9 , Sangoku viu Tenma perto dos campos enquanto ele estava indo para casa depois de comprar suprimentos. Sangoku convidou Tenma em sua casa e lhe ensinou que ele também deveria praticar passando a bola, não apenas driblando. Nesse episódio, Tenma notou que Sangoku era um bom cozinheiro. A mãe de Sangoku apareceu neste episódio, ela disse que viria ver o seu próximo jogo que fez Sangoku recusar dizendo que ela não deveria vir, o que fez Tenma dizer que Sangoku realmente não quer ver sua mãe para que ela não possa vê-lo perdendo em seu jogo. No episódio 10 , a segunda metade da partida contra o Tengawara , Sangoku de repente tem um flashback enquanto joga. Foi mostrado que ele estava brincando com seus amigos em sua infância e como ele estava jogando futebol com eles como seu goleiro, então, o flashback terminou. De repente, ele recuperou sua força de vontade e se concentrou no jogo e protegendo o gol. Ele jogou a bola para eles e um dos membros da equipe adversária, embora a bola estivesse aberta, mas Shinsuke conseguiu. Depois, ele teve que bloquear um Keshin hissatsu de outro time, mas ele foi capaz de bloqueá-lo com a ajuda de Tenma e Shindou. No final. Ele estava feliz que a equipe venceu com uma pontuação de 2-1, o que significa que Raimon vai avançar no torneio Holy Road. Depois, no próximo jogo contra o Mannouzaka no episódio 11 , a equipe de Raimon e os outros tiveram um tempo difícil no primeiro tempo, no qual a maioria dos membros do Raimon foi ferida ou machucada. No intervalo, cinco jogadores se recusaram a jogar no segundo tempo, o que também dificultou o segundo tempo. Além disso, o Sangoku não conseguiu bloquear a maior parte do hissatsu de Mannouzaka. Mas com a ajuda de todos os membros da equipe no final, a equipe Raimon ganhou contra Mannouzaka com 3-2. No episódio 16 e no episódio 17 da partida contra Teikoku , ele foi incapaz de bloquear Koutei Penguin 7 e Keshin de Mikado com Burning Catch. Embora no final, Raimon venceu com 3-2, porque Tsurugi veio para ajudar Raimon no segundo semestre e Raimon conseguiu usar Ultimate Thunder . No final do episódio 19 , ele foi incapaz de bloquear as filmagens de Kaiou . Então ele foi substituído por Tenma como goleiro no próximo episódio e teve que jogar como defensor. Depois de Tenma ser capaz de bloquear os adversários atirar, ele teve sua esperança de volta. No final da partida, ele criou um Hissatsu chamado Fence of Gaia para bloquear o tiro que era mais poderoso que o seu catch hissatsu; Captura Ardente. No episódio 22 , ele usou Fence of Gaia para bloquear o Sonic Shot de Minamisawa , mas não conseguiu bloquear o segundo chute de Minamisawa, porque foi para outra direção que Sangoku não antecipou e o placar foi de 1 a 0 para Gassan Kunimitsu. . No episódio 23 , ele foi incapaz de bloquear Kai Nobutake do foguete cabeça , resultando a pontuação 2-1. No episódio 25 , Sangoku foi visto treinando junto com os outros membros da equipe de Raimon . Ele foi visto treinando com Shindou, mas ele ficou chocado e surpreso quando Hikaru bateu o rosto contra o poste da baliza. Ele e Kirino se aproximaram de Hikaru para ver se ele estava bem e parecia irritado para Kariya , que estava rindo muito. Mais tarde, ele pediu a Hikaru para atirar. Hikaru, depois de ver Kurama por alguns instantes, ser capaz de acertar uma boa e forte atiradora, impressionou Sangoku. Ele conseguiu bloquear a filmagem, mas suas luvas ficaram muito danificadas. No dia seguinte, quando Tenma perguntou quem Nishiki Ryouma foi, Sangoku comentou que ele se machucou muitas vezes quando tentou bloquear tiros poderosos de Nishiki. Contra Hakuren , ele usou Fence of Gaia duas vezes contra a Panther Blizzard de Yukimura, mas falhou na primeira tentativa porque foi muito rápido, mas parou a segunda tentativa. Mais tarde, ele não conseguiu parar o Icicle Road de Yukimura porque era muito rápido. No episódio 27 , Sangoku foi ferido por Seki , um poderoso SEED de Hakuren. Ele foi substituído por Tenma novamente. Ele jogou como goleiro novamente no episódio 29 contra Kidokawa Seishuu , chocado ao ver que havia grande água de parede na frente de seu gol durante a próxima partida de Raimon. No episódio 30 , ele tentou parar Gallop Buster e Triangle ZZ, mas não conseguiu porque era muito poderoso para pará-lo com Fence of Gaia. No episódio 31 , ele não conseguiu bloquear o chute de Sousuke , mas Shinsuke bloqueou seu chute e viu que Shinsuke tinha habilidades para ser goleiro. No final, Raimon venceu com 3-2. Quando Raimon estava treinando, Sangoku disse a Shindou que deveria ser o goleiro depois que ele deixasse Raimon depois de seu terceiro ano. Shindou não sabia quem estava em forma, mas percebeu depois que Sangoku estava olhando para Shinsuke e percebeu que Sangoku estava pensando que Shinsuke deveria ser o goleiro. No episódio 34 , ele tentou bloquear Maboroshi Shot com sua cerca de Gaia, mas falhou porque se tornou através do hissatsu, nem sequer tocou. No episódio 35 , ele foi capaz de bloquear Genei não Dalamanglass tiro com alguma ajuda de Amagi Daichi 's Viva! Banri não Choujou e Kariya Masaki da Net de Hunter . Embora no final da segunda metade da partida, Sangoku foi eliminado porque disse que estava seguro com o placar de 3 a 3 para colocar Shinsuke como goleiro e Shinsuke jogou como goleiro até o final da partida. No final, Raimon venceu com 4-3. No episódio 37 , ele ficou feliz quando viu Minamisawa e disse que não precisava da ajuda deles, mas sabia quem deveria precisar. Mais tarde, ele ficou surpreso que Shinsuke lançou seu keshin. No episódio 38 , ele usou Fence of Gaia duas vezes contra as fotos de Amiuiya , Taiyou Shin Apollo e Sunshine Force, mas não conseguiu parar os dois. Ele foi substituído por Shinsuke, e no próximo episódio , ele ajudou a perceber o que ele tinha feito no treinamento e ajudar com seu Keshin. No final, Raimon venceu por 4-3 porque Shindou, Tsurugi e Tenma lançaram sua fusão keshin, Matei Gryphon , e marcaram o quarto gol da vitória. Embora no final da partida, Shindou entrou em colapso, deixando a maioria dos membros chocada. No episódio 40 , ele foi visto no hospital com o resto dos membros da Raimon, esperando pela cirurgia de Shindou. Após a cirurgia foi bem sucedida, ele foi visto triste porque Shindou não foi capaz de jogar a final com Raimon. Ele até ficou com raiva e disse por que isso deveria acontecer com Shindou e eles venceram todos os jogos por causa dele. No dia seguinte, ele não estava se concentrando em seu treinamento como os outros membros. Mais tarde, ele ficou surpreso e feliz quando o treinador Endou voltou. O técnico Endou escolheu Tenma por ser o novo capitão e Sangoku o encorajou por ser capitão, com o qual todos deveriam concordar, porque ele começou com o futebol de verdade. No episódio 41 , ele jogou na final contra Seidouzan . Ele tentou parar o Ballista Shot, mas falhou porque ele não estava muito rápido e o placar foi de 1 a 0 para o Seidouzan. No episódio 42 , ele usou Fence of Gaia para parar Bakunetsu Storm de Kurosaki, mas falhou em outro momento e o placar foi empatado com 2-2 no final do primeiro semestre. Sangoku ficou surpreso que Seidouzan foi desligado com Dragonlink . No episódio 43 , ele foi visto tentando parar todos os atacantes de Keshin. Ele foi capaz de parar os três primeiros tiros, com a ajuda de Amagi com Atlantis Wall pela terceira filmagem, mas ele se machucou na quarta filmagem e foi levado embora e foi substituído por Shinsuke como goleiro. Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone No episódio 1 , foi revelado que ele se juntou a um clube de sumô quando ninguém em Raimon conseguia lembrar o que era futebol. Ele também não reconhece o Tenma. No episódio 3 , ele apareceu ao lado do time de futebol Raimon . Eles se lembraram de suas memórias para o futebol novamente, mas não sabiam quem era Tsurugi Kyousuke . Ele concordou em ajudar Tsurugi Yuuichi , Tenma e Fei Rune a trazer de volta o futebol e parar os planos de El Dorado . No episódio 5 , ele usou Burai mão para parar Beta 's Keshin Armed atirar, mas não conseguiu. No episódio 6 , ele usou Burai Hand mais uma vez, mas não conseguiu bloquear as filmagens normais de Beta. Ele se machucou e foi substituído por Shinsuke . Após o jogo, todo Raimon voltou para sua linha do tempo. Quando eles chegaram, Sangoku jogou suas luvas de goleiro no chão e largou a equipe como os outros que não têm um Keshin porque eles sofreram lavagem cerebral com o Beta. No episódio 18 , ele e todos os membros voltaram. Sangoku foi mostrado tentando bloquear o Setsuna Boost, mas falhou. Depois, foi revelado que todos os terceiros anos também foram atacados, mas eles explicaram que foram capazes de vencê-los, assim como os outros segundos anos que foram atacados. Sangoku não foi selecionado para viajar com os outros e ficou para trás com alguns outros membros de Raimon, que também não foram escolhidos. No episódio 22 , ele encorajou Shinsuke a praticar mais e a falha está bem, contanto que ele faça o melhor possível. Ao mesmo tempo, ele disse que cabe a Shinsuke proteger o gol desde que este ano era o seu tempo para se formar, e apenas Shinsuke seria deixado como o goleiro. No episódio 35 , Shinsuke e Sangoku também praticada juntamente com toda a equipe de Raimon, ele foi encorajado a fazer mais quando Sangoku continuou dizendo-lhe para fazer o seu melhor. No episódio 39 , ele também foi teleportado para a sede do El Dorado junto com Raimon e os outros que não foram para a era do Rei Artur . Mais tarde, ele se tornou um membro do El Dorado Team 01 . Ele usou Shin God Hand X com sucesso para parar o Shoot Command 06 . No episódio 41 , durante a partida contra Zan , ele usou Shin God Hand X novamente e conseguiu parar o Heavy Aqua Lance de Rodeo . Mais tarde, ele evoluiu para Zetsu e pegou a filmagem de Jipusu . No entanto, ele não conseguiu parar o hissatsu de Jipusu, o Disaster Break G2 , de Spring Arrow e Zanark . Ele não conseguiu parar os ataques poderosos de Garo e não foi rápido o suficiente para pegar o próprio gol de Fei . O jogo terminou 5-1 com Zan venceu facilmente. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Ele apareceu pela primeira vez no episódio 1 , com os outros membros da Raimon , no Estádio Holy Road para ver quem será escolhido para a equipe nacional. Surpreendentemente, apenas Shindou Takuto , Matsukaze Tenma e Tsurugi Kyousuke foram escolhidos de Raimon. Os outros membros eram de equipes diferentes, sem qualquer informação sobre suas habilidades. Quando o Inazuma Japão estava prestes a ter sua partida de exibição contra o Teikoku Gakuen , o Sangoku estava torcendo pelo trio Raimon no time. Quando o jogo começou, ele ficou surpreso que os novos membros não pudessem jogar futebol. Primeiro, ele ficou feliz e surpreso que o goleiro do Japão, Ibuki Munemasa, Parou Mikado Haruma 's Koutei Pinguim 7 com as próprias mãos, mas depois que ele driblou, como no basquete, fora do keeperzone, Sangoku estava desapontado novamente. Quando o jogo terminou em 10-1, Sangoku parecia triste, pois não conseguia acreditar que o time do Japão havia perdido. Ele reapareceu novamente no episódio 19 com o resto de Raimon para desejar à Terra Onze boa sorte no espaço. Sangoku afirmou que eles deveriam ter uma partida prática com Tenma, Shindou e Tsurugi antes de irem para o espaço. Durante a partida, Sangoku também afirmou que o trio de Raimon subiu de nível, vendo suas habilidades evoluídas. Quando os outros membros da Earth Eleven chegaram, Sangoku disse a eles que eles deveriam se juntar também no jogo de prática. Quando o Galaxy Nauts Gou disparou, Sangoku acenou para eles e disse boa sorte. Inazuma Eleven vai o filme: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon Sangoku apareceu com o resto da equipe de Raimon no filme GO. Durante a partida contra o Unlimited Shining , ele tentou parar o Hurricane Branco de Hakuryuu , mas não foi rápido o suficiente para usar Fence of Gaia . Durante a partida contra o Zero , ele não foi capaz de parar as filmagens normais de Hakuryuu e White Breath , mesmo usando Fence of Gaia para parar as filmagens de keshin hissatsu. Mais tarde ele foi gravemente ferido por Shuu 's Black Ash e foi substituído por Endou . No final da partida, ele usou um novo hissatsu, Burai Hand , para parar o Zero Magnum de Shuu e Hakuryuu e ele conseguiu fazê-lo. Aparência do jogo Personagem e avatar Avatar de Wii Vista de caracteres Recrutamento ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Em ambas as versões do jogo, o Sangoku pode ser recrutado selecionando-o como um dos jogadores que se juntará ao Earth Eleven durante o Grand Celesta Galaxy . De outro modo, para recrutar o Sangoku, o Ixal Fleet tem que ser derrotado primeiro no modo história. Além disso, os seguintes requisitos são necessários: *'Coin Kizuna' : *'Artigo' : Miniature Caravan (caravana miniatura, aleatoriamente Caiu De Legend 2 Nensei No Fuyukai Suguru 'S Taisen Route ) *'De Stock' : Sinal velho do clube ( foto do sinal velho do clube, tomada no recreio de Raimon na cidade de Inazuma ) *'Foto' : Tabela de jogo de futebol (Quadro de jogo de futebol de mesa, tirada no clube de futebol de Raimon no passado ) *'Foto' : Special Training Tire ( Foto do pneu de treino, tirada no passado clube de futebol Raimon ) Depois disso, ele pode ser observado. Estatísticas Todas as estatísticas estão no nível 99 e não treinadas. Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 147 *'TP': 175 *'Kick': 58 *'Dribbling': 72 *'Technique': 88 *'Block': 97 *'Speed': 101 *'Stamina': 77 *'Catch': 138 (158) *'Lucky': 85 *'Freedom': 94 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 144 *'TP': 147 *'Kick': 55 *'Dribbling': 71 *'Block': 95 *'Catch': 138 *'Technique': 107 *'Speed': 100 *'Stamina': 78 *'Lucky': 83 *'Freedom': 99 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 144 *'TP': 147 *'Kick': 55 *'Dribbling': 71 *'Block': 95 *'Catch': 138 *'Technique': 107 *'Speed': 100 *'Stamina': 78 *'Lucky': 83 *'Freedom': 250 Todas as estatísticas são totalmente atualizadas. Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= *'TP': 150 *'Kick': C *'Guard': C *'Body': C *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': A |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'TP': 170 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': S Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= * * * * * (Extra) ---- Legend Gate, Raimon VS Dragonlink * * Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= * * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (Parallel Mundial) * (Taisen Route Only) ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * (rota de Gojou apenas) Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' Melhor Correspondência Mixi Max * ** Equipes exclusivas do jogo ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Poupadores de bola' *'Caras Ardentes' *'Incendeia S' *'Próximo Raimon' *'Raimon Dreams' *'Raimon Exa' *'Raimon une-se' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Incendeia N' *'Acende R' *'Raimon Dreams' Trivialidades *Ele tem canções de caráter chamadas Honmono no Tsuyosa com Minamisawa , Itsuka no Hanashi com Kariya e Tonari ni Iru Yo! Com Nishizono Shinsuke . *Ele era o capitão de Raimon antes de dar sua posição a Shindou Takuto . *Há um evento do Parallel World onde o Sangoku mostra a Shinsuke seu keshin, Seiei Hei Pawn B , e usou Keshin Armed com ele. No entanto, Shinsuke diz a ele que é um drible keshin e não um goleiro. *Seu nome dub é seu nome japonês, modificado e transliterado para o coreano (invertendo o nome para 太 一 三国 e soltando os 太 leva ao nome resultante sendo lido "Han Samguk"). *Ele faz uma aparição em um comercial da Yo-kai Watch, onde ele invoca um Jibanyan keshin. Navegação de: Samguk Han es: Samguk Han fr: Samguk Han : Samguk Han nl: Samguk Han vi: Sangoku Taichi